


【宁西】谷雨

by C1075



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1075/pseuds/C1075
Summary: 澡堂🚗





	【宁西】谷雨

下雨了吗。  
陈龙的视线越过玻璃柜子，看到店门口的水泥地面上冒出一个个硬币大小的深色印记。  
屏幕停在游戏结束时的结算界面，陈龙松开握了一早上的鼠标，站起来点了支烟。  
手肘支在柜子上，左手撑着脸，右手夹着烟，有一口没一口地抽着。  
雨势渐渐大了。  
手机震了一下，屏幕跳出一条系统通知。  
今天是谷雨啊。  
倒是让人想起了还在上学的日子。

 

帝都难得下一场有模有样的雨。明明是象征着春天结束的节气，但气温满三十减二十瞬间把人打回冬天懒惰的样子，大部分人选择龟缩在宿舍里，通往澡堂的路上人烟稀少。  
陈龙的隔间很好找。南方来的小男孩脸皮薄，又架不住生活习惯的影响，自己买了块浴帘，都大二了还带着，全澡堂独一份。  
高振宁踩着拖鞋慢悠悠地在隔间里穿梭，转了几个弯，在最深处的角落里看到了那块浴帘。听不到水声，但他大概能猜到里面的情景。外衣脱了叠好，裤头搭在最上面，放进防水袋里，再把袋子放到墙上钉着的支架上。眼镜没带过来，迷迷瞪瞪的在莲蓬头下站好，从澡篮子里摸出卡，在机子上刷一下，等着热水从头淋下。  
高振宁肩上搭着条澡巾，在隔间外没等多久，哗啦啦的水声就传了出来。  
掀开浴帘溜了进去。

陈龙背对着他。水流当头淋下，在白瓷一样的背部蜿蜒，溅起的水珠在浴室暖黄的灯光下也变得圆润可爱，整个人被裹在温暖的水雾里。  
贴上去的时候陈龙被吓了一跳，手胡乱呼噜了一把刘海，还没转头就被高振宁压到墙上。  
胸口贴着冰冷的瓷砖，背部肌肤陷进滚烫的怀抱，陈龙用尾椎骨都能猜到后面这哥们是谁。  
“宁王你搞撒子哦？”软糯的尾音使责备好似娇嗔，手肘往后顶的动作也像是闹别扭的撒娇。  
“龙哥又知道是我了？”高振宁低头叼住陈龙的耳尖，慢条斯理地在齿间研磨着，感受着软骨的形状，手指趁乱挤进陈龙的指缝，十指相扣，温热的手心贴着手背，把陈龙的手拉高，让对方不自觉后仰，和自己贴的更加紧密。  
腿根感受到硬挺，陈龙羞红了脸，手指不自觉地蜷缩，在高振宁看来却是某方面的暗示。  
“痒，别搞噻”，陈龙扭头躲开，却猝不及防被捕捉到双唇，剩下的话都淹没在水声里。  
高振宁把人翻过来，花洒洒出的水都淋在他宽厚的后背上，刘海也被一并打湿，正往下滴着水，水珠落到陈龙身上，两人在水雾里相拥。  
陈龙勾着高振宁的脖子，整个人都是湿漉漉的，刘海软软地趴在额头上，眼里却又带着细闪，透着一股子水灵劲儿，嘴唇因为刚刚接过吻还带着情色的艳红水润，饱满的苹果肌上还隐隐挂着红晕，清纯又淫荡。  
到了这一步，该有的反应都有了，没有的反应也有了。  
高振宁把人禁锢在自己怀里，坏心眼地提醒陈龙：“龙哥，你这帘子不够长啊。”  
“嗯？”陈龙发出一个黏糊糊的音节，身下被高振宁挑逗着，脑子里实在是一团浆糊。  
“从外边能看到小腿。”  
陈龙突然反应过来，脑子有了片刻的清醒，表示不想成为浴室怪谈里的主角四脚兽，但还没把高振宁推开，人就已经腾空了。  
高振宁托着陈龙的小屁股，把人又抵到了墙上。哗啦啦的水声里，高振宁带着粗粝感的气音摩挲着陈龙的耳膜，“龙哥，腿盘好了。”  
不再说多余的话，掰开陈龙的双丘，蓄势待发的阴茎迫不及待地挺进被玩弄得泥泞的后穴，两人都舒服地叹了一声。不再等陈龙适应，高振宁率先顶弄起来。  
卸去一些托着对方的力道，失重感带来的惶恐让后穴紧张地缩了一下，根部被猛地箍紧，高振宁爽的牙根发酸。把人抬起一点，故意往后退了小半步，失去了支点的陈龙只能攀着高振宁，火热的胸口贴在一块，光滑的皮肤相触又蹭出一片火热。松手的同时胯下猛地往上顶，进到了不可思议的深度，卷曲的硬毛磨蹭着娇嫩的穴口，仿佛连睾丸都要挤进那处温热柔软所在。  
“啊。”陈龙实在忍不住，一声呻吟悄悄溢出，又很快消散在水雾里。  
“外边还有人呢龙哥。”高振宁压着冲击头皮的快感，阴茎还埋在人身体里，在言语上也不放过陈龙，要在人来人往的公共浴室里占人便宜，又要人违抗本能，与羞耻心苦苦斗争。  
高振宁这么一说，陈龙自然不敢再出声，被动承受着对方的冲撞与逗弄，即使盘在对方腰上的腿爽得抽搐，脚趾都舒服地蜷缩起来，也要咬着下唇忍住呻吟。  
磨砂玻璃外人影晃动，隔间内的春色快满到溢出。血气方刚的少年人不知道什么叫分寸，只道今朝有酒今朝醉罢。羞耻感在肌肉的亲密接触间被撞得粉碎，陈龙失神间就要高声呻吟出来，高振宁及时低头封住对方尚未出口的呻吟，陈龙乐得和对方玩唇舌追逐的游戏，啧啧的水声被盖住，薄薄的浴帘后面两人更是肆无忌惮。  
磨砂玻璃映着两人交缠的身影，幸亏这一排的通风窗开着，比别处稍冷一些，更多人选择路过，这个角落向来少有人造访，也就暂时没有人发现角落里的秘密。但也只是暂时罢了，两人都心知肚明。  
会被人发现的紧张感使这场性爱颇为刺激，明知道应该速战速决，但陈龙这副羞耻的模样又让人不舍得轻易放过，偏生要把人撕烂搅碎细细品尝，恨不得所有人都知道这人只属于自己，又不愿他人看到他这淫荡的模样。  
不知什么时候陈龙已经射了一轮，是在被进入的时候，是高振宁啃着自己的乳晕的时候，还是被高振宁压在墙上索吻的时候，陈龙自己也说不清楚。前列腺被特殊照顾着，高振宁总知道怎样让自己舒服，陈龙只知道下一次高潮不远了。  
计价表上的数字终于走到了0，热水突然停了，冰冷潮湿的空气从头顶的通风窗倾泻而下。  
陈龙被冷空气激了一下，猛地缩紧后穴，马眼微微张开，射了出来。从未如此清晰的感受到在体内肆虐的物什的形状，青筋盘梭的路径，和脉搏一般的隐隐跳动，以及停留在穴口的没能被水流带走的粘液的粘腻感。  
高振宁因为停掉的热水有一刻失神，猛地被夹一下，下腹肌肉一紧，尽数交代在陈龙体内。

“宁王不太行啊。”小腹上还挂着自己刚射出来的粘液，后穴也有乳白的液体往外淌，滑下腿根，一副被蹂躏惨了的样子，陈龙倒先说起了骚话。  
高振宁黑着脸，捞起站不稳的陈龙，重新刷了卡，热水再次倾泻而下。“别贴着墙，凉。”  
“有你抱着，不冷。”陈龙软软地扒着高振宁，不自觉地撒着娇。  
高振宁听后，露出了标准憨憨的笑容，把陈龙也逗乐了。但陈龙还没乐多久，笑容就被高振宁一句话给吓了回去。  
“我们今晚出去睡，让你知道什么叫够顶。”

 

“龙哥你带伞没？”回忆被打断，某憨憨从隔壁溜过来，手里还举着一把明显在角落堆了很久的三折伞，手柄上的灰还没擦干净。  
陈龙用看弱智的眼神扫了高振宁一眼，“往后一折就我屋我带什么伞？你网吧里没事了就溜号？”  
高振宁被噎了一下，忘了现在的陈龙不是总嚷着让自己送伞的那个了。  
挽尊最好的方法就是及时转移话题。“怎么又恰烟啊龙哥，还在上学那会儿你根本不碰这玩意儿的。”  
“高振宁，”陈龙很少直接叫他的名字，这次是真的不耐烦，“莫管闲事。”


End file.
